Sogni d'oro, Ichigo!
by yoshikuni kazuko
Summary: "Tidak selamanya manusia akan hidup, Ichigo! Aku pun suatu saat nanti akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini." GrimmIchi. Shonen-ai, don't like, don't read!


A/N: Yoshi dateng lagi dengan fic angsty. Niatnya bikin AizenIchi kok malah jadi GrimmIchi lagi, sih? Yah sudahlah! Kapan-kapan buatnya. *reader: dasar males* maaf kalau fic ini jelek. Maklum, fic dengan genre angsty pertama saia. Dan dengan alur yang udah umum yaitu alur campuran. Karena saia gak bisa bikin alur mundur, jadi sekalian aja yang campuran. Maaf juga kalo saia nyiksa GrimmIchi disini. Saia orangnya emang suka nyiksa-nyiksa sih! *digampar GrimmIchi*

Oh iya! Judul di atas itu artinya, 'mimpi yang indah, Ichigo!' wakakakaka... kagak nyambung sama nih cerita.

Bleach© Tite Kubo

Sogni d'oro, Ichigo!© Yoshikuni Kazuko

Rated: T buat jaga-jaga.

Pair: GrimmIchi.

Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, typo, bahasa yang (sok) semi formal(padahal ancur banget), yang nggak suka silahkan menyingkir! Shoooh! Shoooh! (gaya kae ngusir ayam)

xxxxxx

Sebuah suara menggema diruang hatinya. Menyisahkan sedikit kenangan tentang dirinya dan sang kekasih. Dia, Ichigo Kurosaki, sedang berdiri mematung di sebuah pemakaman, tepatnya di depan sebuah makam yang sudah cukup lusuh, batu nisannya yang sudah sedikit terkikis oleh waktu. Ichigo masih berdiam di sana. Hanya hembusan angin dan suara dedaunan yang bergesek gemerisik yang selalu menemaninya jika ia datang kemari.

"Hey! Sudah genap dua tahun kau pergi. Bagaimana kabarmu? aku kerepotan disini tanpamu, tahu! Kenapa kau pergi seenaknya?" suara Ichigo semakin bertambah kecil. Tertahan oleh isakan dan airmata yang hampir keluar. Dia selalu menahannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis ketika dia sedang berhadapan dengannya disini. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya, ia yakin kalau sang terkasih, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, menemaninya di sini. Ia yakin kalau Grimmjow selalu ada di dekatnya, melihatnya, dan menjaganya.

"Kau tahu, ada banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan tentangmu di benakku! Itu sangat merepotkan. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana kau tertawa, bahkan saat kau menyeringai mengejekku saja aku masih mengingatnya, bodoh. Dan aku juga masih merasakan bagaimana hangatnya saat kau memelukku. Apa kau juga masih ingat? Atau, aku sudah melupakannya?" semilir angin berhembus lembut membelai rambutnya, seolah Grimmjow ada di dalamnya sambil berkata,

"Tentu aku masih ingat, baka!" Ichigo tertawa pelan. Dia begitu ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Bukan dari sebuah gambar ataupun sebuah rekaman video, tapi dia ingin melihatnya langsung. Ichigo begitu merindukan pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

_Flashback..._

"_Aaaaaarrrgghhh... si Renji kemana sih? Sudah setengah jam aku terus duduk disini!" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut orange berantakan sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya. Sekarang, Ia berada di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai. Ia sedang menunggu salah satu temannya. Tapi temannya itu justru tidak datang. Saat sedang memikirkan balasan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk temannya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Rambut biru muda dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya._

"_Kau sendirian? apa aku boleh duduk di sini? Tak ada tempat yang kosong dimana pun." Katanya. Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi pemuda di hadapannya. Grimmjow, pemuda tersebut, karena merasa dipandangi akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata cokelat sedang memandangnya intens. "Kenapa? Aku tahu aku ini tampan. Jadi, tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Nanti kau jadi suka!" perkataan narsis itu membuat dahi Ichigo berkerut kesal._

"_Siapa juga yang suka. Jangan sok tahu!" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya meski semburat merah sudah menjalar di pipi manisnya. Grimmjow kembali menyeringai melihat tingkah pemuda berambut orenge tersebut._

_._

"_Oey! Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" seorang pemuda berambut biru muda itu menahan pundak temannya yang berambut orange._

"_Ada apa sih? Mengganggu saja!" gertak Ichigo, pemuda berambut orange itu, kepada Grimmjow. Wajahnya sudah terlihat horror. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak keras karena kontak langsung dari Grimmjow._

"_C-Cuma bicara sebentar saja tidak akan membuatmu rugi, kan?" Grimmjow segera menarik lengan Ichigo ke taman belakang sekolah. Suasana cukup sepi karena sekarang memang sudah pulang sekolah. Setelah sampai, Grimmjow segera mendorong Ichigo ke dinding pembatas taman tersebut lalu menghimpitnya, cukup untuk membuat Ichigo hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Grimmjow sangatlah dekat. Sampai-sampai Ichigo dapat merasakan nafas hangat Grimmjow yang menerpa wajahnya. Membuat wajah Ichigo pun terasa terbakar._

"_M-mau bicara apa? Jangan lama-lama!" Ichigo berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah berdetak melebihi batas normal._

"_Aku... menyukaimu, Ichigo!" Ichigo tertegun mendengar ucapan tersebut._

"_A-apa? Kau sedang sakit, Grimmjow?"_

"_Aku tidak sakit. Aku serius, Ichigo! Aku menyu― bukan! Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo!" cukup sudah. Ichigo melemah mendengar perkataan itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangkanya, Grimmjow, orang Ia yakin selalu membenci dirinya, menyatakan cinta padanya. Grimmjow masih menatap wajah manis itu, menunggu jawaban._

"_Grimmjow! Aku..." dia sungguh ingin berteriak dan berkata 'Iya!' lalu memeluk pemuda dihadapannya itu._

"_Ichigo... berikan jawabanmu sekarang! Aku menunggunya." Grimmjow masih mencoba bersabar. Sampai akhirnya penantiannya terkabul setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Ichigo._

"_Aku juga... menyukaimu!" Ichigo memandang sepasang mata biru langit itu sebelum bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Grimmjow._

_._

"_Grimmjow! Tidak usah seperti itu, kan?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa? Bagiku tak masalah!"_

"_Aku bisa makan sendiri, bodoh! Kau tidak perlu menyuapiku!" kata Ichigo sambil memerah. Grimmjow semakin menyeringai melihat semburat merah yang terpampang manis di pipi kekasihnya itu._

"_Kau tidak mau? Kau malu, ya punya pacar sepertiku?" Grimmjow merubah ekspresinya seolah-olah bersedih. Ichigo termenung. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini pandai berakting?_

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Aaaa..." Ichigo membuka mulutnya tapi yang masuk bukanlah sesendok nasi melainkan sebuah benda hangat dan panjang yang terus menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, yakni lidah Grimmjow. Ichigo sontak mendorong Grimmjow dan langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. "DASAR MESUM!"_

_._

"_Hey Grimmjow, besok hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Kau mau hadiah apa?"_

"_Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Itu namanya bukan kejutan, kan?"_

"_Habis, aku tidak pandai memilih hadiah, jadi tanya saja langsung."_

"_Dasar pemalas! Uhmm... apa yah? Aku sudah punya semuanya sih?"_

"_Jadi kau tidak ingin apa-apa?"_

"_Ada sih, tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa mengabulkannya."_

"_Katakan saja! Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya."_

"_Begitukah?" Ichigo mengangguk mantap. Lalu terlihatlah seringai khas seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ichigo merasakan firasat buruk melihatnya._

"_Aku ingin... kau!"_

_._

"_Pantaaaaaaiiii...!" seru Ichigo begitu melihat hamparan air berwarna biru menyambut matanya._

"_Kau senang sekali, tidak pernah datang ke pantai ya?"_

"_Enak saja! Dulu aku pernah pergi ke pantai bersama taousan dan juga Yuzu serta Karin... aku hanya merasa rindu akan hal ini karena sudah sangat lama ketika terakhir kai aku pergi ke pantai. Naah sekarang, ayo berenang!"_

"_Hhh... dasar! Tidak usah bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, kan?"_

"_Siapa yang anak kecil? Aku bukan anak kecil tahu!"_

"_Memang bukan, tapi sikapmu itu masih kekanak-kanakan."_

"_Heh! Apa maksudmu. Jangan hanya mengejek dong! Bilang saja kau sudah kakek-kakek sehingga sudah tidak bisa berenang lagi, kan?"_

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

_._

"_Ichigo!" panggil Grimmjow._

"_Kenapa?" sahut Ichigo sekenanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Ichigo. Menikmati suasana kebersamaan mereka._

"_Ummhh... terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku. Aku senang punya pacar sepertimu."_

"_Haah? Kenapa bilang begitu? Kau aneh tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu."_

"_Hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih sudah ada di sampingku selama ini."_

"_Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan pergi menginggalkanku."_

"_Hhahahaha... tidak selamanya manusia akan hidup, Ichigo! Aku pun suatu saat akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini."_

"_Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Itu sangat menyebelkan, kau tahu?"_

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku pulang dulu, ya!" Grimmjow bangkit dari tempat tidur Ichigo._

"_Kau tidak menginap?" tanyanya kecewa. Entah kenapa, malam ini dia ingin Grimmjow terus ada di sampingnya. Grimmjow menggeleng._

"_Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Selamat tidur. Mimpi yang indah, Ichigo!" Grimmjow mengecup lembut dahi Ichigo lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Ichigo dalam kegelisahannya. Tak lama, terdengar suara deru mesin yang menggema menandakan Grimmjow telah menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi._

_._

_Paginya..._

"_Pagi! Ichi-nii!"_

"_Pagi, Yuzu-chan! Ada berita bagus?" tanya Ichigo begitu melihat adiknya sedang asyik di hadapan televisi sambil menonton sebuah berita._

"_humm.. entahalah!" jawabnya singkat. Ichigo hendak melangkah ke dapur, tapi terhenti begitu mendengar berita yang ada di tv._

'_Sebuah mobil sports hitam menabrak truk di sebuah jalanan Shibuya. Di ketahiu dari para saksi mata, truk tersebut hendak menyelip lampu merah hingga akhirnya menabrak mobil tersebut. Terdapat satu korban jiwa dan satu korban luka-luka. Korban jiwa tersebut adalah sengemudi mobil sports tersebut sedangkan supir truk hanya mengalami luka-luka dan sedang dalam perawatan para medis. Diketahui korban yang meninggal dunia bernama...'_

_Lutut Ichigo terasa lemas begitu mendengar nama sang korban yang disebutkan oleh reporter tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia membawa kakinya berlari menelusuri jalanan yang basah dan becek karena hujan. Perlahan lelehan air mata pun turun dari mata hazlenya tapi di samarkan oleh hujan gerimis._

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo tersenyum miris begitu ingatan-ingatan tersebut kembali terulang di otaknya seperti kaset rusak yang terus memainkan jalannya takdir yang seharusnya sudah berhenti.

"Semuanya! Mulai dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu sampai akhirnya kau meninggalkanku. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, Grimmy!" kali ini air mata sudah tidak dapat di bendungnya lagi. Mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi yang biasanya di penuhi oleh rona merah ketika sang terkasih ada di sampingnya. Dia tahu dulu Grimmjow selalu kesepian karena orang tuanya selalu ribut bila bertemu di rumah. Itulah kenapa saat mereka pacaran, Grimmjow sering sekali menginap di rumah Ichigo. Dan Ichigo selalu senang ketika pacarnya menginap, itu berarti waktu kebersamaan mereka akan lebih lama.

Ichigo menghapus air matanya. Perlahan, dia berjongkok di sisi makam tersebut. Lalu menaruh serangkaian bunga di atas makam orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Sampai nanti Grimmjow, aku akan kemari lagi nanti." Ichigo bangkit lalu berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

Sekarang Ichigo sedang berada di sebuah cafe tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Grimmjow. Dia masih memandang keluar jendela, karena posisinya dekat dengan jendela. Tidak menyadari ada seseorng yang mendekatinya.

"Kau sendirian? apa aku boleh duduk di sini? Tak ada tempat yang kosong dimana pun." Ichigo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pemuda sebayanya yang langsung duduk tanpa menunggu izin dari Ichigo. Ichigo tertegun melihatnya. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Grimmjow..." ucapnya lirih.

_**FIN!**_

_**OWARI!**_

_**END!**_

A/N: Nyaaaaaaah~ selesai juga. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri siapa orang yang ada di cafe tersebut. Baru kali ini bikin angty. *ngusap ingus* saia tau banyak author yang menggunakan plot/alur campuran kea begini. Tapi saia lagi bikin GrimmIchi angsty. Maaf kalau kurang mellow, pemirsa.

Silahkan review yang panjang-panjang karena itu akan sangat menghibur saia yang dalam suasana mellow begini. Yang gak review tapi udah baca, saia do'ain nasib pacarnya kae begini. *diceburin ke laut* terserah anda deh.


End file.
